


The Other Seven (prompts of WayHaught Week)

by Jinxter



Series: Random Prompts [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Accidental Wynaught, Bodyswap, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Top Waverly Earp, Valentine's Day, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020, Wynonnus Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxter/pseuds/Jinxter
Summary: Wynonna ruins Waverly and Nicole's perfect Valentine's morning."Shit," she hears from behind her, "that hasn't happened for a while," then her own vomit-gravelled voice from the doorway. "What the fuck?"Wynonna stumbles to the side and turns awkwardly. One wing knocking a mug off the kitchen table, the other gets stuck inside the pantry and she has to lean sideways, tilting herself, until she can fully turn around. "Jesus, how to you manage with these things," she mutters."Seriously, Wynonna," Nicole exclaims harriedly, except not to her. "Again?"Waverly ignores Nicole and stares at Wynonna with her own piercing blue eyes. "What the hell are you doing?""Uhh," Wynonna says, and glances at Nicole, at the long fingers that touched her so intimately just a moment ago now resting atop a chair back at the table. "Nothing?"
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Random Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713706
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133
Collections: One Shots





	The Other Seven (prompts of WayHaught Week)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I haven't done one of these WayHaught weeks / fic prompt things before but when I saw the list, a story quickly came to mind that incorporated all of them, so I figured, why not? Then I got a little derailed from writing it by a shitty week, so this is a little late and a little rushed but hopefully you still like it. The song is [Slow Dance by AJ Mitchell feat Ava Max](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAmXEe92RSI)
> 
> Prompts covered:  
> Day 1: Sunday Morning  
> Day 2: "Coffee, tea, or me?"  
> Day 3: Slow Dance  
> Day 4: Wynonnus Interruptus  
> Day 5: Jealousy  
> Day 6: Valentine's Day  
> Day 7: Body Swap

** 7:09am, Sunday, February 14, 2021 **

The first light of the early morning streams through the thin net curtains, painting the room in a soft glow, and Waverly smiles at the way it streams over her sleeping lover's face. Nicole's lips are slightly parted, and she snores as softly as a tiny puppy with every gentle breath. 

As quietly as she can, Waverly places the tray on the bedside table, using it to push her book and the cellphone sitting atop it back. Unfortunately the front of the tray catches, and when she lifts it, it also lifts the cover of the book, which causes the phone to slide off it and onto the floor with a clatter. 

"Oh, poop," she whispers, righting the tray and setting it down, and reaching for the phone just as she feels warm hands emerge from the blankets to wrap around her waist, pulling her down to sit on the bed. She folds herself into the embrace, draping over the warm body beneath her, sweeping loose red locks from Nicole's face and placing kisses just above her eyebrow, and on her cheekbone and jawline before cupping her chin and pressing their lips together.

"Good morning, baby," Nicole murmurs, her voice husky with sleep.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," Waverly says, followed by another kiss that they both smile into. "I brought you something." Nicole breathes deeply, inhaling the familiar, pleasant aroma, and sleepily lifts herself up on her elbows. Waverly slips her phone into the robe's pocket, plucks a single red rose from the tray and sweeps it under her girlfriend's nose. She presents the options on the tray like Vanna White; a teapot and coffee plunger. "Would you like some coffee, tea, or," she stands, tucks the rose in between her teeth, and lets her satin robe fall open to reveal a gorgeous new lingerie set, "me?"

Nicole's eyes widen and she licks her lips. "You. Definitely you." She reaches out for the robe's belt, pulling the brunette towards her. Waverly drops the rose back on the tray and bends forward, the movement giving Nicole an excellent view of her cleavage. She presses a firm kiss to her lips before pulling back and standing up. 

"Just a second, sweetie," she says, and Nicole holds firm for a moment before letting the satin belt slide through her fingers as her girlfriend hurries over to close the open bedroom door. She pulls the phone from her pocket, taps the screen a few times, and the first beats of pop music begin to play from the small bluetooth speaker on her dresser. She places the phone down, lets the robe fall to the floor, and as climbs in time with the music over the end of the bed to straddle the redhead.

_If you stay for this minute, girl I’ll never let you down  
We ain’t off the limit, I could hold you after now_

Nicole's hands slide up bare thighs, and her fingertips trace the edges of pink satin and lace. "I like these," she murmurs between kisses. "Very nice."

Waverly grins and sits upright, and moves off her girlfriend, only to pull down the blankets before climbing on top again, the barriers between them now greatly reduced. Hands slide up her abs and over the smooth cups of the matching bra, fingers curling around and squeezing her breasts with the perfect amount of pressure that has Waverly's hips rolling automatically, seeking more. Smaller hands cover them before her eyes open again, and she looks down at her girlfriend.

"Nope, not this morning, missy." She pulls Nicole's hands off her and presses them to the pillow either side of her head. "My turn first." She releases the taller woman, who obediently keeps her hands where they were placed, and scooches down a little, tracing her fingers over the thin fabric of her tank top, sliding her hands underneath it to cup the bare breasts, feeling her girlfriend's body responding to her her every touch. She places her mouth over a nipple, wetting the fabric between them, then blowing cool air over it as it rises to a firm peak.

_No more talking I don’t know what you wanna do with that  
If it’s good why you even wanna hold it back  
We just work and I know there’s no coming back  
Where you at, where you at, where you at_

Waverly moves further down, placing kisses down Nicole's clothed sternum, her belly, lifting her tank up to press kisses against pale skin, then moving further down to place her mouth over the heated apex of Nicole's sleep shorts.

"Fuck, Waves," Nicole moans as Waverly's hand slides down her body, before coming back up her inner thigh, teasingly slipping inside her shorts, thumb brushing lightly over where she aches most to be touched. Waverly knows instinctively how eager her girlfriend is, and how little time she will likely be allowed to focus solely on her before Nicole will start to resist, to protest being taken care of first, so she tugs the sleep shorts down with some urgency and presses her tongue flat to Nicole's wetness. The redhead groans, her head falling back, and her hands move to clutch at the sheet either side of her body. 

_I wanna slow dance if you feeling me now  
If we don’t hold hands you’ll be killing me now  
I need a  
Romance  
One chance  
I just wanna know will you slow dance_

The door swings open and hits the wall behind with a bang. "Oh! Shit, fuck."

Waverly spins around, sheltering her girlfriend's exposed loins and glares at her sister. She wipes her mouth, causing her older sister to cringe and avert her eyes. "Wynonna, Jesus Christ! It's Valentine's morning, what the fuck?" 

Nicole clambers around behind her, pulling her shorts back on. "For fuck's sake, Earp."

"Sorry." Wynonna stumbles a little, her eyes firmly on the ceiling so that only her sister's reddened, fuming face can be seen in her lower peripheral vision. "Umm, I kinda need you, though. I... I might've fucked up. A bit."

Waverly squints. "You're drunk. Have you been up all night? Again?"

"Yeah, I was in the barn. I found some stuff, and I was mucking around with it, and..."

"What did you do?"

Wynonna grimaces, bares her teeth in a guilty smile. "There was this lamp thing, it had old writing thingies on it, and now it is glowing. The writing, picture things, whatever are glowing, I mean. Like Peacemaker used to, but like, different. I thought maybe you would know what it says and whether we need to be concerned or whatever." 

Waverly glances behind her to check if Nicole is decently attired now, then clambers off the bed, reaching for the robe on the floor, which she hastily pulls around herself and ties tightly at the waist. She points at Nicole, still angry at her sister. "Stay here, I won't be long." Her expression softens as Nicole frowns. "Sorry, babe. I love you," she says, and blows her a kiss before pulling the door closed once again and following her sister.

Wynonna unsteadily leads the way to the barn. Waverly pauses at the door to slip her feet into her boots and tug Nicole's long puffer jacket around her, and trails behind. When she enters the barn, Wynonna is already holding up a lamp, looking like something from Aladdin, but covered in glowing yellow symbols.

"Put it down, Wynonna! You don't know if it is dangerous!"

"Pfft, I was holding it when it started glowing and I'm fine, nothing happened," she grouches, but still she places it on the nearby workbench to appease her sister. 

Waverly approaches the lamp cautiously, crouching to look at it more closely. "I don't know exactly what it says," she says after a few moments, "I feel like I've seen something similar to these before, but it's not a written language, per se. I think this one means time, and this one... well it looks like feet. Shoes, maybe, but that doesn't make much sense either." She reaches for the handle, the one part of the lamp without any symbols, to turn it around.

Wynonna reaches for the spout, to move it out of her sister's reach. "I thought you told me off for touch--" there's a popping sound the instant they both touch the lamp, and a burst of light throws them back into a cloud of smoke. Both fall back to the floor.

Waverly opens her eyes and sees nothing but grey. Smoke, everywhere. She feels disoriented, like the ground is rolling beneath her, and she coughs. "Wynonna?" She frowns, struggling to sit up, and leans over, patting the ground to her left, feeling for her sister.

"Shit," Wynonna grumbles, waving her hands in the air to try to dissipate some of the thick, odourless smoke. "Babygirl?" She coughs again, her voice sounding funny through the ringing in her ears. Sitting up, she registers the feel of straw against the backs of her legs. Reaching down she discovers them bare, and tries to figure out how the blast took her tightest jeans off when even she could barely peel them off -- even with help from Doc.

Beside her, Waverly turns around, the smoke slowly clearing, allowing, through swirls, to see brown hair behind her. "There you are," she says again, and touches her throat as the smoke seems to have affected her voice. But when her sister looks up at her, she sees herself. She falls back onto her butt and scrambles back, realising then her movement is constricted by tight jeans. She looks down, the grey coat she was wearing now short and black leather. She lifts her hand to rub her eyes, and her vision sways along with the fringe that hangs from the sleeve of the leather jacket. Wynonna's jacket.

"Oh fuck," she hears herself say, except it wasn't her who said it. Well, it was, but it's the her that is kneeling, leaning over her, checking her for injury. She bats her own hands away from her face and lays back on the ground. She hears her own voice again. "Are you okay?"

"I think I have a concussion or something, I'm think I'm seeing things, and I feel really out of it."

"Umm, like a 'forty of whisky' out of it, or..."

Waverly lifts her head, remembering her sister's swaying drunkenness just minutes ago. "You drank a forty?"

"Maybe. Pretty much." She extends a hand, her own hand, which Waverly takes, allowing her... her sister to pull her upright. 

It feels strange to be taller than her sister for once, as Wynonna wraps an arm around herself, literally, helping Waverly away from the epicentre of whatever the fuck just happened. "I feel awful. How do you not feel awful?"

"I'm used to it," Wynonna says. "Shit, you're pretty strong. Want me to carry you in?"

Waverly smiles, though she can feel it lopsided on her face, before the nausea returns. "Dork. No, don't do that. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Let's go inside. We need to sober you up so you can figure out how to get us back into our own bodies."

She pushes away from Wynonna, instantly regretting it as she struggles to stay on her feet, allowing her sister to grab her again and help her along. "Wait, so it's my job now to fix this?"

Wynonna raises her eyebrows. "I think I've done enough today, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Waverly grumbles, as the enter the house, "that's true."

Wynonna leads Waverly to the bathroom, helping her pull back her hair before leaving her curled over the toilet, waiting for the inevitable. "I'll get you some water, and put some coffee on."

"Tea," Waverly calls to her retreating sister. "A big pot of tea."

Wynonna fills the kettle and switches it on before taking a big glass of water in to Waverly, and feels guilty leaving her there to puke, despite her sister abruptly pushing her away as the alcohol starts to make it's exit, somewhat akin to the Miction incident. 

She pulls the long coat off and tosses it over the kitchen table, chewing on her lip, trying to figure out what to do. She needs something to help her think, and she knows there has to be more whisky somewhere. With her sister's clear head, she quickly remembers that Waverly used to hide their dad's whisky in the small, cluttered pantry, just like their mom did, back in the day. She leans into the dim cupboard, rummaging around behind tins and jars, before spotting the neck of a bottle peeking out from behind the tub of flour.

"There you are" she hears just as she's reaching for it, and she feels hands slide up the backs of her thighs, before fingers glide over the crotch of her underwear and press firmly against her core. She jerks up, and feels her -- well, her sister's -- back muscles stretch and then is thrown to the side as something hits the cupboard door next to her.

"Shit," she hears from behind her, "that hasn't happened for a while," then her own vomit-gravelled voice from the doorway. "What the fuck?"

Wynonna stumbles to the side and turns awkwardly. One wing knocking a mug off the kitchen table, the other gets stuck inside the pantry and she has to lean sideways, tilting herself, until she can fully turn around. "Jesus, how to you manage with these things," she mutters.

"Seriously, Wynonna," Nicole exclaims harriedly, except not to her. "Again?"

Waverly ignores Nicole and stares at Wynonna with her own piercing blue eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uhh," Wynonna says, and glances at Nicole, at the long fingers that touched her so intimately just a moment ago now resting atop a chair back at the table. "Nothing?"

"Nothing my butt! Why are my wings out?"

Nicole looks at Wynonna, then back to Waverly, confused. "Your wings?"

Waverly crosses her arms, still glaring at her sister. She hiccups and dry retches.

"Uh, yeah," Wynonna says, rubbing the back of her neck, "so umm, Haught? There was a bit of an incident in the barn."

"Haught--" Nicole says, her head whipping around, forehead wrinkled in a deep frown. Her eyes widen and she looks over at Waverly then back again at Wynonna, studying her girlfriend's face intently. "Wynonna?"

Wynonna grins. "Yeah, it's me." She points across the room. "That's Waverly. She's a little drunk."

"And a little mad. Why are my wings out? What were you two doing in here?"

Nicole holds her hands up in surrender. "Waverly, I swear, I thought it was you."

"It was nothing, Babygirl. Don't worry about it."

Waverly struggles a little to keep her pointed finger aimed directly at her sister. "Don't 'Babygirl' me! My wings don't come out over nothing!"

"Red copped a feel, that's all. I just wasn't expecting it. It's been a while, okay, it was a purely physical response. I'm not--" she waves her hand in a circular motion at Nicole "--tryna steal your girl. I promise."

Her little sister huffs, her fingers planted firmly on her hips in a much more feminine manner than Wynonna is used to seeing on herself.

"She couldn't if she tried. I love _you_ , Waves." She smiles affectionately at her girlfriend, despite her current outward appearance, the brunette's classic stance apparently all the confirmation Nicole needed to believe the swap. "Are you alright? You look awful, even for Wynonna."

"Hey!" Wynonna leans over and smacking Nicole's arm, the hit barely glancing her as the redhead shifts out of the way at the last second.

Waverly pouts. "She drank a forty." She shuffles over to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around the taller woman's waist.

Wynonna watches the odd sight of her own body being pulled into a cuddle, and feels a slight resentment somewhere within her at how cosy and safe she looks in her friend's embrace. She considers for just a moment that if, someday, they drop the combative facade and actually hug like that, it might be nice. Then her back stretches again and the wings are gone. Wynonna turns on the spot, trying to see her back, and feels a breeze through the shredded fabric where the wings had emerged. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Not anymore, I learned to control it. You owe me a new robe," Waverly grumbles.

Three cups of tea and a nap later, Waverly wakes up on the couch. The sun is high in the sky now, but she can instantly tell from the chipped nail polish that she is still in her sister's body. She sits up, stretches, and yawns. Following the sound of voices, she wanders out to the porch to find Nicole and Wynonna sitting on the step with a coffee each.

"Hey, you're up," her sister says, and both she and Nicole scoot to either side to make space for her. 

"Good morning." Waverly scrunches her face up. "Is it even still morning?" She pulls her thick cardigan closer around her and sits between them, leaning into Nicole, who drapes her arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. 

"Just barely. It's almost lunch time." Nicole presses a kiss to the top of Waverly's head. "How are you feeling now?"

"Still a bit gross, but a lot better than before," Waverly replies, and lifts her chin, intending to kiss her thoughtful, caring lover, but Nicole leans away.

"Maybe we can put a pin in that, until you two are switched back?"

"Yes please," Wynonna says with a grimace.

Waverly rolls her eyes and snuggles back into Nicole's warmth. "So what have you learned while I was recovering from _your_ bender?"

"Uhh, well I sent photos of the symbols to Jeremy, he's been searching for clues in his nerd database."

Waverly waits, but no further information is offered. "That's it? That's as far as you got?"

"You said one of them was like, time, or something. I was hoping it'd wear off and we'd just switch back." Wynonna shrugs. 

Reaching for Nicole's coffee, Waverly scrunches her nose up. She's not a big fan of the bitter beverage, but her head is still heavy and she needs the caffeine.

"I can make you a tea," Nicole offers, but Waverly holds her tightly so she can't get up.

"This will do."

"What about a whisky," Wynonna offers. "Hair of the dog? You'll feel better."

"Alcohol is not the answer to all your problems, 'Nonna." She narrows her eyes. "What's in that mug?"

"Coffee."

Waverly continues glaring suspiciously. She reaches for it, only for Wynonna to hold it away. 

"Okay, so it's Irish coffee."

"Wynonna! Don't you dare get me drunk again!"

Wynonna holds up her free hand. "To be fair, I didn't get you drunk the first time, I got _me_ drunk."

"If you get me too drunk to--"

"Please don't finish that sentence. I remember what you were doing and don't need a recap."

"I was going to say 'too drunk to figure this out', but that too!"

Wynonna's phone rings, and she quickly accepts the call. "Chetri, my man. Tell me you have the answer." Waverly and Nicole sit up, listening to Wynonna's side of the conversation. "Uh huh, okay." A long pause. "That's all? Okay. Thanks Jeremy."

"What did he say?"

"Well, uhh, he thinks he traced it back to an ancient legend where a lamp allowed two people to swap bodies to complete some kind of mission. Like if a skilled warrior was injured, he could jump into the body of like, a shepherd boy or something, and complete the mission that he can't do himself."

"So we need to finish the mission that the other started to switch back?"

"Well I know what your mission was today; I walked in half way through it. I mean, I like you, Haught-stuff, but not _that_ much."

Waverly clutches Nicole protectively. "You are not doing that with my girlfriend!"

Wynonna chuckles. "I just said I did _not_ want to do that, Waves." She thinks for a moment. "Although, what's worse; that, or her having to fuck you in my body for the rest of your lives?"

Nicole's lip curls. "Tell me there's a third option! I mean, you're good looking, Wynonna, but you're no Waverly." She winks at her girlfriend while Wynonna rolls her eyes playfully in the background.

"The legend seems to say it's only one mission, and since the lamp glowed when it was just me there by myself first, it's probably mine that we need to finish."

"Great, so I have to, what? Get myself obliterated until I pass out? That was what you were doing, wasn't it?"

"Pretty much," Wynonna agrees, but Waverly can read her own face and notices the sadness tainting the edges of her grin.

She pats Nicole on the knee. "Maybe I will take that tea, babe, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Nicole says, and squeezes her shoulder as she rises to go inside.

When the door is closed, Waverly turns to face her sister directly. "Okay, so what is it really?"

"What is what?"

"What is it you were avoiding thinking about by drinking yourself into a stupor? The thing you feel like you can't do?"

Wynonna stares at her little sister, temporarily distracted by how much she can actually see of Waverly in her own face. It's in the small expressions, the mannerisms, and she feels the love for her sister swell within her, as well as gratitude for the help she got from Nicole, Nedley, and Valdez to rescue her and Doc from the Garden the previous year. She doesn't know what she would have done without them. Without any of them.

"That." Waverly points at her face. "What was that you just thought about."

Wynonna sighs and gulps down the last of her Irish coffee. "It's Valentine's Day."

"Yes, we have established that," Waverly jokes. "You clearly saw the gift I was giving to Nic--"

Wynonna covers her ears "La la la! No, it's Valentine's Day, and I've always hated it and refused to spend it with anyone, but this time..." She pauses, then sighs.

"Doc."

Wynonna looks at her, confirmation in her eyes rather than her words. "I don't know how to... do _this_. Make it all okay."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"He's not really one for talking, if you hadn't noticed. And neither am I. Match made in heav--" she pauses, "well, not in heaven, obviously."

"In Purgatory," Waverly chuckles.

Their attention is drawn to the sound of a vehicle coming down the quiet road, turning into the driveway. It's Charlene, with Doc at the wheel. "Speak of the devil," Waverly says quietly.

Half an hour later, the three of them are sitting on what used to be Doc's bed in the barn. Doc is in the middle, facing Waverly, with Wynonna sitting cross-legged behind him, the lamp on the blanket in front of her.

Doc turns his head to talk to Wynonna behind him. "Are you sure I can't just--"

"No," Wynonna says, pushing his stubbled jaw, turning his head back to face her sister. "It's weirder if you look at me in Waverly's body." She speaks over his shoulder. "How are those ear plugs?"

Waverly notices her sister looking at her and pulls an ear plug out. "What?"

"That's all I wanted to know. Okay, you ready?"

They all nod at each other, and Waverly pops the earplug back in, pulling Wynonna's dark hair forward to cover the bright orange tips.

"I--" Wynonna begins, then falters. Doc reaches behind him and places a warm hand on her denim-clad knee. She fiddles with where the jeans are rolled up at her ankles, before sliding her hand atop his, their fingers interlocking. "I need you." She says. "I know we've been through some shit, and we've both fucked up, a lot. But... it's you, Doc. I always come back to you."

The lamp begins to glow, and she runs her finger over the symbols.

"I've always hated Valentine's Day. It's all gross lovey-dovey stuff and pink hearts and bullshit that doesn't mean anything. But this year it felt different, just like New Years felt different, just like Christmas felt different. I just... will you spend it with me?"

"Why, Wynonna," Doc drawls, smiling at Waverly but squeezing Wynonna's knee behind him, "I thought you'd never ask."

The lamp glows brightly, and Wynonna holds it out, reaching around Doc to hold it out to Waverly. As soon as Waverly touches it too they're both thrown backwards again, Waverly onto the soft pillows of the bed. When she sits up, Doc is kneeling over Wynonna, who has ended up on the floor. She pulls out the ear plugs and looks up at Waverly. "Thanks, sis."

Waverly grins. "I'll leave you to it." She takes a few steps, then stops. Turning she walks back and picks up the lamp. "I'm just going to put this somewhere safe," she says, then leaves them to talk it out, or fuck it out, she thinks is more likely. She pulls the heavy barn door closed behind her.

Nicole is waiting for her on the porch swing, and she stands as Waverly approaches. "Waves?"

The brunette grins. "Yeah, it's me."

Nicole sweeps her into a hug, picking her up off the ground and twirling her. "Oh thank god." She presses their lips together as soon as Waverly's feet are back on the ground. 

She goes to pull away but Waverly grabs a fistful of her coat and pulls her back down, kissing her again. "How about we go and pick up where we left off, huh?"

Nicole grins, and taking her girlfriend's hand, leads her inside.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
